The Master and The Maid
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: REVISING...Young Lucy is a new employee at the Dragneel Manor, and learn she has more things in common with Natsu Dragneel than she thinks... RATED T, CONTENT MAY CHANGE TO M... NaLu
1. New Beginnings

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, I have to revise the whole story. Don't worry, it'll be better. I decided to change it because things aren't adding up. The story isn't going to add up because I've been Improving this story, which Is a bit of a disadvantage, simply because I'm not planning the plot, but no worries, I'm going to start taming my creativity to create a better story line.

Enjoy!

.'.'.'.'.'.

Chapter 1: New beginning

LUCY POV:

Fall, 1878, France

As I rode along the fields on the famous "Chariots" train, I ventured my gaze on my current Novelty I was writing in my journal. Writing was all I knew. I liked to write about fictional things that also included a few artifacts surrounding myself. It was my escape from the throes of life. Though I wrote many random topics, it kept me busy.

The current masterpiece I was working on was called, "Edna & Alford." It was about two young lovers who found out that their parents were marrying each other, which made them stepsiblings. Their parents tried to stop them, so they fled to Austria to be together. It was my favorite so far.

In my old life, being the daughter of a very rich and important man, I was a bit of a brat. I never cleaned in my old life or really did anything for myself. However, that all changed when my father died when I was only fifteen. I was sent to a foster home, and it was very difficult for me to adjust to. I learned a great deal of lessons from the holy sister Tomlinson, head of the foster home. She would clutch her crucifix and reminisce over the joys of her own childhood; how she didn't have all that I used to have, but she still had influential people, and family to hold her up. She taught me that happiness wasn't always in the rich, and money couldn't make happiness.

How I miss her dearest soul. She advised me to find a job before I turned eighteen, or else I'd be kicked out of the orphanage. (Law) so I decided to take a job as a maid at the Dragneel Manor. I've read my newspaper headlines of this famous family. The founder of Dragneel industries disappeared abruptly, and many suspicions were thrown at his adopted son, but the press weren't always truthful.

.'.'.'.'.'.

As I arrived to the mansion, I took a few moments to stare in awe. The frontal yard was filled with amazing, beautiful, and artistic hedge sculptures. It was also accented with exotic flowers spread across the yard. The mansion itself was marvelous.

It was a creamy yellow with a wide long porch and columns along the front. It also had a wide balcony on the third floor.

I walked to the large double door with a golden door knock shaped like a lion with the knocking ring in its mouth.

"Yesss?" the tall muscular man with a black pinstriped suit asked as he opened the door. He had a towel over his forearm, and his chin up high, with his feet set right, heel to heel. He had grey-ish silver hair and a scar over his left eye. He might have been the butler, but the way his body was built, resembled one of a weight lifter.

"Yes, I am here for the maid position." The man then stepped aside, and allowed me to enter, taking my suitcases from my hands. I remember living this way. Servants and butlers there at my every call; the finest, most dazzling apparels, but I knew better now. There was nothing wrong with living a fine life in the rich, but I was afraid of being a snob again.

'Welcome, welcome!" A dark blue haired man greeted as he walked down the stairs. He couldn't be Natsu; he dressed like a stable boy. The room was filled with other employees, and many greeted me kindly. This was a large staff.

"Quiet!" an old, very, very, very short man exclaimed. "You all can't speak at the same time. Hello my dear, welcome to the Dragneel manor. Make yourself comfortable."

Yes, I know it was short, was this better than the original first chapter? Help, I hoped you enjoyed it.

REVIEW!


	2. As we meet

Chapter 2: As We Meet

.'.'.'.'.'.

"This is Gray fullbuster, he's our stable boy." The old man named Makarov said. Gray was the gentleman who welcomed me after the butler opened the door for me.

"This is Erza Scarlett; she's our local engineer, who fails to realize she is a lady."

Erza scoffed. She was very attractive. She had long Scarlett hair and striking brown eyes.

"This is Wendy, sir Dragneel's young cousin." He said, pointing to the little girl with long dark blue hair. She was absolutely adorable. She looked like one of the porcelain dollies Lucy used to collect as a child.

"This is Loke, Ivy, and Juvia, they're the chefs."

Loke sashayed over to Lucy, and took her hand gently. "A woman of such beauty shall not be a maid! Your fragile frame is like a sunflower petal. Thou woman of your beauty is too miraculous. How old are you my dear?"

"Se-seventeen." she replied.

"She is too young for you, Loke." A young man with pink-ish hair the color of salmon said as he slowly struts down the stairs. He wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He wore gray slacks, and his tie hung loosely on this collar. He looked like a schoolboy. It was Natsu, but he didn't dress how Lucy thought he would. Not only that, he didn't seem snobbish either.

"She is only four years younger." Loke smirked.

"Do not pay him any mind. He is a womanizer, and much trouble."

Once he reached the end of the stairs, Lucy gave him a curtsey, and he greeted her back kindly.

"I am Lucy Heartfilla."

"Lucy Heartfilla, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Natsu complemented. "Are you in relation to the famous Jude Heartfilla?"

"Yes, he is my father."

"Well why on earth are you a maid? Your father has made millions!"

"Well, unfortunately, I did not gain anything from his many fortunes." she replied.

"Did he not create a will?"

"No, in fact, he was so boldly narcissistic. He thought he would live forever." she laughed, thinking back.

"I've heard the stories in the press, but is it true that he was poisoned?"

"Yes, one of the servants poisoned his food."

The room became quiet. Reliving that memory was quite tough. she missed my father, and wish she he could learn to be as humble as she had learned to be.

"Well, would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, sounds lovely."

.'.'.'.'.'.

After eating the savory breakfast, Lucy and the head of the Dragneel mansion, Natsu, sat at the table a few moments and spoke.

"Thank you that was an exquisite meal!" she complemented.

"Don't thank me, thank the chefs." Natsu said with a cheeky smile. "So, it must be very heartbreaking to lose your father. Where did you go after his death?"

It was a bit of a shaky, personal subject, but she managed to answer him without any tears. "I was sent to an all girls' foster home."

"What happened to your father?" she asked.

He stared down. Maybe she shouldn't have asked? Then he stood up, and proceeded to walk out of the dining room.

"You're not going to answer my question?"

"Let's not talk about him." He replied. That angered her. She could tell him something tragic about her past, but he couldn't do the same for her?

she rose from her seat abruptly and slammed her hands on the table. "I told you about my father, why can't you?"

-Silence-

He slowly walked back to his seat, and said, "Sit."

Lucy calmed herself down, and obeyed.

"You believe the press, don't you?" he asked, his eyes still on the floor.

"What? About you possibly murdering your father?" she started. "No, you can never trust the press."

He looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"The press ruined my life." He choked. "They accused a twelve-year old boy of murder, people actually believed it too."

Lucy stood up, and walked over to his side.

"I highly doubt that, what incompetent fool would believe that a twelve-year old could do such an evil deed?"

"Apperently our local citizen." He huffed. Obviously, it was still haunting him. He felt reason for his father's disappearance. He felt that people still blamed him for such a crime.

"M-Master Dragneel?" Makarov said, coming opening the dining room door.

"Yes?"

"May I borrow the young maid to give her a tour?" he asked.

"You shall, Makarov." Natsu replied.

Lucy then gave more reassuring words to Natsu, and followed the little old man.

.'.'.'.'.'.

The inside of the mansion was equal to the outside; absolutely beautiful! After the wonderful tour, Lucy got comfortable in her new room. She put on my maids outfit, and headed to the kitchen with the other employees.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilla." Juvia greeted.

"We meet again, my dearest beauty." Loke cooed, crawling to her side.

"Loke, please leave her alone…" Gray said.

"So Lucy, how do you like it here so far?" Juvia asked.

"It's beautiful. Reminds me of home." She reminisced. "Well, my old home."

"Well, you better get to work before Mr. Natsu says anything." Gray said.

"Yeah, I should…" she replied.

.'.'.'.'.'.

The first place Makarov told her to clean was the study, Natsu's study. She hoped it wasn't occupied by him. He was very mysterious, and intimidating. Not in a way that she felt in danger, but she got the chills whenever he looked her in her eyes. As if he could see her soul.

She knocked on the large cream wooden door, only to be greeted by _him. _She walked in, with her duster in hand; sweat trickling down the side of her face.

"May I dus-"

"You may." He insisted. She couldn't really see much, the room was dimmed by the light from outside, and a small candle on his door. It was rather dusty indeed. She began to clean off the table by the door, taking her time, not seeming too nervous around him. As she did her job, she noticed his legs folded upon his desk, and spectacles on his face. He looked very handsome that way. She bit her lip when she saw some of his top buttons unbuttoned, showing some of his shiny lightly tanned skin.

**What is the matter with me! I should stare at him that way! **She thought. She decided to change the thought of mind, and before looking back at her work, she saw that he was reading one of Shakespeare's playwrights: "The Merchant of Venice."

"Ah, so you know of Shakespeare?" He asked.

She jumped at the question. Had she said the title aloud?

"Y-yes sir. I know of him." She replied. She was in fact, very inspired by him. She wished to have as much success as him, and to stay in history's memory.

"What is your favorite of his?"

"I would have to say 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

"Ah, yes, tis' a favorite of mine also. I am intrigued. I haven't met many girls interested in such art. Do you like reading?" he asked.

"I absolutely love reading." She smiled as she stood up straight. "In fact, I do a bit of writing myself." She said as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh, you do? Sounds marvelous; you should come by sometime and read them to me." He said, returning the smile.

"You may leave."

"But, the study is still rather dusty….so offense." She continued on.

"None taken, but if you insist. I could use the company."

.'.'.'.'.'.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope no one was offended by me changing it. I only changed it because I felt like it was a bit rushed. I'm sorry. :/**


	3. Day Two

Chapter 3: Day Two

.'.'.'.'.'.

When Lucy woke up, she felt relieved. That was the best sleep she had in a long time. Not complaining about the foster home's living quarters, which were better than the streets, but it was always good to sleep in a comfy bed. She hardly wanted to wake up.

She didn't really tell Natsu her whole story. Looking at her, someone would've adopted her, but that wasn't the case. Many couples did want to, but Lucy would always run off the day before, just so they wouldn't take her away from the foster home. It wasn't like the couples were bad people or anything, but she felt safer around sister Tomlinson. She'd rather be with her simply because she didn't want to be around strangers. She knew more about sister Tomlinson than she did of the couples.

Finally getting the energy to get up from bed, she stretched, and grabbed some clothes from her unpacked luggage. She would have to deal with that later.

She headed to the nearest bathroom, whistling along the hallway.

When she got to the door, she knocked gently. The door was opened, and out walked Loke. She really did not want to deal with him this morning, with his perversions.

"Well, hello my beauty." He said, his towel wrapped around his waist. He was handsome, and built well, she'll say that much, but was such an egotistical womanizer.

"Admire what you see?" he asked sensually.

"Not all." Lucy replied as she pushed him aside.

"Oh, yes, I like being pushed around by beautiful women." He flirted.

He bent over, and picked up her underwear from the floor. "Hmm, the beauty of your face shows innocence, but your undergarments tell me different." He hissed as he held up the silky unmentionables. He held them close to his face as he took a sniff. What was his problem?

"Ah, votre odorat est contagieux délectable." He moaned in French.

"You pervert!" she exclaimed as she snatched her underwear from him and slammed the door behind her, locking it afterwards.

"I will have you, Lucy Heartfilla!" he yelled on the other side of the door.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After a nice hot bath, she was more refreshed than before, but her clothes got soaked from the bath water, so she had to rush to her bedroom…in a towel, to get dressed.

She unlocked, and opened the door, poking her head out. She looked left, then right. It was clear. She closed the bathroom door behind her, and rushed into the hallway, only to bump into someone. Not only did she bump into them with only a cloth towel wrapped around her, she fell on top of this person. They felt extremely warm, and soft, but muscular at the same time. They held her firmly.

It was Natsu! "Oh! Mr. Dragneel! I am terribly sorry! I was trying to get away from Loke, and my clothes were drenched, so I had to run to my room, and Iamsososorrypleasedon'tfiremeee!" she whined.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I know how Loke can get sometimes." He smiled.

Lucy was relieved, and smiled back at him. His eyes, they were so captivating. She could stare at their golden hue forever. There was a sense about them. She felt….safe, and out of harm's way. They were so trusting.

"Umm, Ms. Heartfilla?"

"Mmhmm?" she said breathlessly, staring some more.

"Not to be a pervert, but your breasts are quite heavy, could you maybe, ehmm." He was blushing. She forgot she was still on top of him in her towel!

"I am so sorry!" she squealed as she lifted up from him and held the towel close to her body tighter. She bowed and ran to her room quickly. She closed the door and leaned her back towards it. She just made a total fool of herself.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After drying herself off, and getting ready for another day of work, she headed to the kitchen.

"Is breakfast done yet?" she asked.

"Yes." Juvia set, setting a plate on the counter. Lucy grabbed it and presumed to head into the dining room with it. She thought it was for Natsu.

"No, take a seat Lucy, it's for you, Mr. Dragneel won't be eating until he's ready."

"Oh, thank you."

"Well, you are mighty fidgety this morning." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Th-there's nothing wrong, just a bit light-headed." Lucy was a bit light-headed, truthfully, but she could not remove the memory of Natsu from her mind. The way he held her, like he was afraid she would break like antique fine china collectibles. The way he stared her in the eyes. She bit her lip at the thought. What was her problem? She had only been there a day, and was already fantasizing about someone.

The server bell went off, and she knew what that meant. She once had one of her own. Juvia fixed a quick plate and a small cup of jasmine tea, and other condiments on the cart, and handed it to Lucy. Lucy was nervous going to see Natsu again. She didn't even finish her breakfast.

As she entered the dining room, she was walking very fast. She pushed the cart beside him, and placed his plate in front of him. She was going to place the tea on the table as well, but Natsu took it, his hand brushing hers. She gasped and looked at him. He was looking at her as well. He too felt the contact between them.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast once again?" he said softly; as if honey dripped form his mouth. Oh his mouth. His cute, desirable mouth.

"I-I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He assured. She nodded as she went into the kitchen and retrieved her plate.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"Mr. Dragneel wanted me to join him for breakfast."

"Again?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded. When Lucy exited the kitchen, Juvia began to talk amongst Gray.

"He must really like her." Gray smiled.

"About time someone comes in to break that hunk of ice called his heart." Juvia said.

"It's only been one day."

"Don't you see their connection?" Juvia sobbed joyfully as she peeked into the dining room. She then was pulled in an embrace by Gray.

"Let's worry about ours, eh?"

.'.'.'.'.'.

They both finished breakfast, but this time, it was quiet. The moment that occurred earlier replayed in both their minds.

"Uh, so, um...That was a delicious breakfast." Natsu said.

"Yes, Juvia is a wonderful chef. You're lucky to have her."

….

"Look, about earlier, I am truly sorry, and that was inappropriate of me."

"Like I disclosed earlier, all is well." He replied. He couldn't get the image of her milky cream skin out of his mind. The way a bit of cleavage hung out of the towel, showing a peek of her breast. He wondered how her buds look. Were they as pink as her lips? He wanted to touch her. Take her right there on the dining table. Listen as her moans echoed through the big room. It was exciting, but wrong. The poor girl just arrived, and they hardly knew each other. Here he was lusting about her in her presence.

He decided to take his mind off of that. "He disappeared. That's all I know. I don't know why he left me. I didn't hurt him."

"Your father?"

Natsu nodded.

"But…before he disappeared, we did have an argument. He adopted me, and didn't tell me until later, and….My whole world was crushed. I was angry, not fully at him, but because the ones who gave me up, did not want me. I guess I was taking that anger out on the world. Especially him…"

_/\/\Flashback/\/\_

"_Now class, let us begin our lesson for today." Ms. __Estéban__ said. Natsu thought French was boring, really, every class was boring, to him. He began to rebel, and skip class after finding out that he was an adoptee. The only reason he wasn't skipping this class is because his "Father" had hired someone to tower over him to make sure he goes to every class._

"_Now, I need a volunteer to translate to the class this exercise." She started. "Mr. Dragneel!"_

_That bitch…._

_He sighed in annoyance and stood up, walking to the front of the classroom._

"_Now, Natsu, I need for you to write what I am saying in English on the board." This was stupid. This wasn't going to get them to learn anything._

"_La pomme__était clair et__rouge.__ " Ms. Estéban Saïd._

_Natsu then wrote: I am a stupid bitch. The class began to laugh. Ms. __Estéban__ frowned, and turned around. She gasped in anger when she saw the profane remark. _

"_Natsu Dragneel, report to the office immediately!"_

_.'.'.'.'.'._

_When he got to the principal's office, he wasn't surprised to see his "father" already there trying to bribe the principal. Natsu was then called in, and he sat in the chair in front of Mr. Jorge._

"_Natsu, Natsu, this behavior is unacceptable. You need to get your act together. This school has very high expectations, and a very clean reputation." Mr. Jorge said._

"_Clean reputation? CLEAN REPUTATION? How clean is it that you accept my father's money for personal gaining so my records can be clean?" Natsu growled. He was furious._

"_Natsu!" Igneel exclaimed. "Well son, I only want the best for you."_

"_The best? The best thing would've been keeping me in the fucking foster home, instead of living this lie!"_

"_Watch your tone with me young man, I am your are you complaining? You have everything you could ever want!"_

"_YOU ARE AN IMPOSTER, NOT MY FATHER! I WANT A FAMILY! You are never home! Never! You're always busy with work! You neglect me! I'm sure I was given more attention at the foster home, which I barely remember!" Natsu screamed. "You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to be raised by your fucking servants and maids. Makarov is more of a father than you'll ever be." Natsu then exited the office. He'd wanted to express that to Igneel for a long time. He held it in for so long, and finally, it was out._

_.'.'.'.'.'._

Lucy was on the verge of tears. She knew what it was like to be in the foster home. She didn't know that being an adoptee, and living with a stranger was that bad off. She felt for him.

"And after that….he disappeared. I never saw him again. No letters sent, not a note in sight. No message….nothing." he said. "I really didn't realize how lucky I was until he left me. It hasn't been the same since."

.'.'.'.'.'.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very emotional chapter, and stand by for more. Also, I am planning on starting another fic, with bleach. Not actual Bleach, but….yeah, so stand by, and next chapter I'll leave some info if you're interested.**


	4. Stories

**Hello, Hello my beautiful Readers…..as I said in last chapter, I would leave some info about this new fic I am thinking of writing. It's a Bleach Fic, I haven't started on it yet, but I should start on it today. I think I'll call it: "Study Night." So, for all of you Bleach Fans, stand by! **

.'.'.'.'.'.

Chapter 4: Stories

"Well, um….I hope you enjoyed breakfast with me. I shall be heading to my study now." He said as he stood up, and walked to the door. He stopped, and turned around. "Will you be able to read your story to me today?"

"W-well, I haven't fi-"

"Meet me when you're ready, I'm not trying to rush you." He smiled, and then left.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After she picked up her and Natsu's dishes, she felt her heart beat a million times faster. She felt so bad for him. How could his father just leave him that way? She headed into the kitchen and cleansed them quickly. Then she headed into the lobby and looked at the agenda, and the next thing she had to do was to dust the curtains.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After doing all of her other duties, she was exhausted. She had to clean the whole house, but she didn't complain.

"Ms. Lucy! Ms. Lucy!" the young girl Wendy said as she ran to her. She was crying, and holding a teddy bear with a torn arm.

"What's wrong little Wendy?" she asked.

"My teddy! My teddy! He has a boo-boo! Look at his arm!" she cried. "Can you fix him?"

"Sure!" Luckily, Lucy was learned these things at the foster home. She could sew anything up pretty fast. She was a professional. Many girls would come up to her, like Wendy wanting their items sewed up.

She led the little girl up to her room, and opened her sewing kit. She pushed the cotton deeper into the teddy's arm, and connected it with the arm. Then she grabbed some brown string and made small little zig zags in and out around the arm. She went slower than usual to show Wendy what she was doing.

When she was done, Wendy stared in awe. "Ohh, Ms. Lucy! You're really good at this! Can you teach me more tomorrow?"

"Sure little Wendy." Lucy said as she playfully patted the girl's head. Wendy hugged Lucy, and kissed her cheek as she ran out of the room with the little teddy. Shortly after Wendy left her room, the house cat walked in. she heard there was two of them. But she hardly ever saw them. The blue cat walked in, which was supposedly Natsu's cat. She heard his name was, "Happy", which was very cute.

"Hello, Happy!" She exclaimed as the cat purred over to her and wrapped around her leg. She picked him up and rubbed his soft fur. "Such a pretty kitty." She never saw a cat with such a blue hue to its fur. He purred and arched his back into her hand. Then, he abruptly lunged out of Lucy's arms. He quickly ran away. Lucy jumped from her bed and followed him.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After following Happy, she realized that he led her into Natsu's study. No one was in there, so she decided to retrieve Happy.

"Happy." she whispered. She followed his purr to Natsu's desk and saw him lying in his kitty bed. She saw his food and water pan was empty. She checked the cupboards of Natsu's desk and saw the can of cat food. She opened it, and put it in Happy's pan. It reeked of salmon. Lucy hated the smell of raw salmon. There wasn't any water nearby, so she grabbed Happy's water pan, and headed to the kitchen.

.'.'.'.'.'.

After filling the pan with water, she headed back to the study, and but his pan right back next Happy's other pan. He ate the salmon really fast. She wasn't gone long, and was amazed by the cat's appetite. Happy then whined. Did he want more? Happy then scratched at the cupboard where the cat food was. Lucy submitted and opened another can.

"Feeding Happy?"

Lucy was shook as she looked up, oh, it was Natsu. She hoped she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"I-I'm sorry, he just ran into my room, and led me here, and I saw his food pan was empty, and decided to feed him." Lucy apologized.

"You don't have to apologize all the time; you're not doing anything wrong." He smirked. "Well, while you're here, I've been thinking, you're very interested in books, and was wondering if you'd like to have some of my books. I don't read them all, and so, I'd like to give some away."

"No, I possibly couldn't." she said.

"No, go on, I insist." He replied with his hands in his pocket. Lucy smiled and went along to the shelves.

.'.'.'.'.'.

She had picked three books. He said she could have more, but she stayed with just three. That's another thing they learned about each other. They both were stubborn as a mule. She went up to her room, and grabbed her journal with her stories inside of them. She decided to read him some of her writings. Well, some that weren't sexually contented, and she wasn't embarrassed about reading.

.'.'.'.'.'.

"Oh, you've returned. I thought for sure you'd leave." He said.

"I wanted to read some of- OH!" she tripped and dropped her journal. Natsu picked it up for her. Oh no, the first story was one of her rendezvous stories. She would snatch it from his hands, but that would be the most out of place thing she'd done yet. So she decided not to do that.

"Wow, you are a very good writer. Very…..explicit. Have you had an experience like this to write like this?" he asked.

"N-No." She blushed a deep red. That story was very, very sexual, and she was only embarrassed if someone else read it. She watched as Natsu walked over to his desk, still very into the story. She was uncomfortable. What should she do? Sit, or leave him be?

"That was a very good, short story." He said minutes later. He was a quick reader.

"I-I…." She was red as a tomato. The blush traveled down into her chest. Natsu noticed this. He wondered where else did her blush go. He bit his lip as he placed her journal on his desk.

"Do you mind if I keep this and read some more tonight?"

"Y-yes, it is fine." She said, still a bit giddy. She thought for sure he'd think different of her. It was getting late, so she decided to go on to bed. She hoped he didn't misconceive her character. She wasn't that type of young woman, she just felt like experimenting in that branch of writing from time to time.

.'.'.'.'.'.

**Alright, that was chapter 4. I like this pace. I am posting at least one a day. Hopefully I can keep it that way! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
